finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigas (enemy)
Gigas , also known as Giant, are a recurring type of enemy in the Final Fantasy series. Contrary to the mechanical Iron Giant and mineral-created Golems, Gigas are biological humanoids, but are still impressively strong. Common variants are the Hill Gigas and the Glasya Labolas. Gigas have a combination of powerful physical attacks and strong magic, making them very dangerous enemies. Another common enemy is the Gigas Worm, but it is not a gigas-type enemy and is a Worm instead. Some other enemies are given the "gigas" moniker as well without actually being gigas-types. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Many gigas-type enemies in the game have elemental affinities. Their ranks include the Hill Gigas, Ice Gigas, Fire Gigas, Flare Gigas, and Elm Gigas. There is also the Flood Gigas, but it is a Worm-type enemy. Final Fantasy II The Hill Gigas is the base type of gigas. In the Mysidian Tower, the Fire Gigas, Ice Gigas, and Thunder Gigas are bosses that bar the path further up the tower. The Glasya Labolas appears in the Unknown Palace. Final Fantasy V Gigas, Elm Gigas, and Ziggurat Gigas use a combination of Wind magic like Aero and physical attacks. Final Fantasy VI The Hill Gigas is accompanied by the Gigantos and the Glasya Labolas. The Gargantua is a boss in the ''Advance release. A fourth variation was coded in to the game but excluded, the Giant. Gigas in this game use powerful physical attacks, and Earth-elemental magic. It is also interesting to note that Maduin's sprite is very similar to the sprite of the Gigas in Final Fantasy V. However, Maduin is never directly stated to be a gigas. ''Final Fantasy VII The Gigas is a rare and powerful enemy in the Whirlwind Maze. It uses physical attacks and can cast Quake 3. Final Fantasy IX The Hilgigars is a boss who attacks the party on the Conde Petie Mountain Path. Its name is a mistranslation of Hill Gigas. Final Fantasy X-2 The normal Gigas is accompanied by the Hrimthurs and Gug. They use powerful physical attacks normally and can cast strong magic when in Oversoul. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Gigas are a type of beastmen which inhabit the northern regions of Vana'diel. They've landed on Qufim Island, Vunkerl Inlet, and have been living in the Northlands since the war. Final Fantasy XII The Blood Gigas is an enemy in the giant genus. Other giant-type enemies are the Headless, Dullahan, Wendigo, Striker, and Bune. The Daedalus is a boss, and Overlord is a mark. Ancbolder, Wendice, Anchag, Bluesang, and Avenger are rare enemies. Final Fantasy XIV Gigas appear as a spoken race that live within Mor Dhona since the calimity. They seem to worship the recently unearthed Crystal Tower. Other giants are found living in Coerthas, and centuries ago, a tribe called ''Hecatoncheirs were sealed in Copperbell Mines following a slave revolt. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Not only do Gigas appear as enemies in dungeons, but a gigantic Gigas by the name of Jack Moschet owns the Moschet Manor where the he is fought as the boss. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gigas and Hill Gigas appear in the game, based on their ''Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy VI appearance. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gigas is fought on Palamecia Desert. It uses Elbow and drops the Survivor weapon. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Dice de Chocobo Gallery Etymology fr:Gigas